Various forms of pneumatic tire equipped vehicles can be operated with one of the pneumatic tires thereof in a deflated position without the driver of the vehicles being aware of the deflated tire condition. Of course, operation of a deflated tire for more than short distances causes the tire to be excessively flexed and to generate considerable quantities of heat due to the excessive flexing. This excessive flexing and heat can quickly render the tire irreparably damaged. Accordingly, a need exists for a low tire pressure warning system which may be readily mounted on various forms of vehicles and utilized to indicate to the driver of a vehicle when one of the pneumatic tires thereof or the pneumatic tires of a trailer vehicle being towed therebehind has become deflated.
Various forms of low tire pressure warning systems have been heretofore designed, but most of these systems are not constructed in a manner whereby they may be readily mounted upon different vehicles equipped with different types and sizes of axles.
Examples of various forms of previously known low tire pressure warning systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,258,334, 2,469,931, 2,640,119, 2,740,007 and 3,610,851.